Rouge's Big Mistake
by CartoonNightmare
Summary: After making a serious mistake, Rouge tries to pretend it didn't happen, assuming it's all over. But it's only just begun...
1. Chapter 1

ROUGE'S BIG MISTAKE

Rouge woke up with a hell of a headache. It tasted like she had cigarette butts in her mouth. She coughed and rolled over. Hey…this wasn't her bed! Where the hell was she? Wait. It was starting to come back to her. She'd been to a party. Lots of booze. So she was hung-over. Okay that made some kind of sense. And she could tell that she was buck naked. Why the hell had she taken her clothes off? And where was she? Then she heard the snoring.

Damn! Who the hell had she ended up in bed with? Knuckles? Shadow? Her mind was a blank. She reached out in the dark room and touched a leg. It was hairy but not nearly as hairy as it should have been. She ran her hand along it to…a huge fat stomach? Gross! "Don't tell me I did it with Big?" She reached between this person's legs. Okay, definitely male, but not well equipped, and…no tail. NO FREAKING TAIL!

Shit! Rouge jumped out of bed, pulling the blanket with her. In the dim light from the window she could make him out now. Eggman.

"We didn't!" But a quick examination of her crotch and inner thighs told her she was coated with juices, both male and female. She staggered to the window, tripping on the blanket and almost hitting her head on the windowsill. She opened the window, leaned out, and threw up.

She had screwed Eggman!


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge's Big Mistake

Chapter Two

Once Rouge finished vomiting, she started looking around. Where the hell were her clothes? She found one boot under the bed. The other was on the dresser. One glove was on the floor by the dresser. The other was by the door. But where were her clothes? Had she come in here wearing just her gloves and boots?

As she hurried past the bed, she saw Eggman had rolled over in his sleep. The blanket had fallen off of him. Gross! He was asleep with a boner! And his dick was covered with what could only be her pussy juice. She felt like puking again.

Assuming he was as drunk as she'd been and didn't remember last night, she knew she didn't want Eggman knowing he'd screwed her. She'd fly out the window right now, naked, to keep him from waking up and seeing her, but when he saw her clothes he'd figure out what had happened.

She finally found her outfit lying outside the door. She _had _gone in wearing just her gloves and boots!

She was just starting to step into her outfit when she heard moaning from the room. Shit! She rolled her boots up in her outfit (she's already put her gloves back on) and ran down the hall into the bathroom. She pushed the window open and looked outside. She didn't see anyone, but if somebody _did_ spot her flying off naked, they'd guess she'd been in Eggman's bed, and sooner or later word would get back to him.

Looking down at her pussy again, though, she realized she didn't want to get dressed yet. She had to get his cum out of her. She shivered at the thought of him on top of her, thrusting away, shooting his load into her. And her tits were sore, bruised. He'd been pinching them. Maybe sucking and biting them. She bent over the toilet and threw up again.

She looked over at the shower. If she ran it, Eggman would probably hear and come to investigate. But…

Rouge turned on the water and stepped into the shower. Damn that was cold! She turned on the hot water, grabbed the soap, and started cleaning her cunt. She soaped it inside and out, rinsed, then repeated. It still felt sticky from his cum.

What was that? Was somebody coming? She turned off the water, letting it drip down her naked body, and listened.

There was a knock on the door. "Who the hell is in the bathroom?" Eggman demanded. "Come on! I have to piss like crazy!"

Rouge stepped out of the shower. Damn it! No towel! Why hadn't she noticed that before? She started unrolling the toilet paper, drying herself as best she could. It fell to pieces, but so what? She used up the entire roll and was still wet. She dumped all of the paper into the toilet and flushed. The water started to come up. She'd clogged the drain, but who the hell cared?

Rouge dressed then climbed onto the windowsill. Somebody might still see her leaving and tell Eggman, but hopefully all he'd be sure of was that she made a mess of his bathroom.

When Eggman finally got the door open, water from the toilet was all over the floor, and more was still coming up. Eggman cursed and started working on fixing the toilet. He'd worry about who had done this and where they'd gone later.

Miles away, Rouge landed outside the cave where she lived. She went inside, laid down on the bed she'd stolen, and started crying.

"Come on!" she told herself. "You're stronger than this! Stop crying! Stop it!"

But she couldn't. She hadn't minded pleasuring Knuckles and Shadow. Had enjoyed teasing them with her body. They had both been handsome. Muscular. Close to her own age. But this…this was disgusting! Eggman had been coming on to her for years and she'd always pushed him away. To think she'd actually...

"It's okay," she told herself. "It's over. You can move past this! You can forget it ever happened."

But Rouge would never forget. Never.


	3. Chapter 3

ROUGE'S BIG MISTAKE

Chapter Three

"Stop it, Shadow!" Rouge cried, pushing the thrusting hedgehog away from her.

"What's the problem this time?" Shadow demanded. "You pushed me away the other night too. You're not worried about cheating on that idiot echidna, are you?"

"I just don't feel like it," Rouge said, turning away and pulling the blanket over her naked body. Actually she'd pushed Knuckles away the last time they started to do it too. The truth was she'd been feeling sick lately, and had no appetite. She'd even thrown up the last two mornings and once a couple of days before that. What had she eaten?

"Let me know when you've got your head on right," Shadow said, chaos controlling himself out of her cave, and possibly out of her life.

Alone, Rouge pulled the blanket away from her body and rubbed her belly. Despite not eating at all today and very little the last couple of days, Rouge felt bloated. She'd had trouble squeezing into her pants this morning. How could she be putting on weight?

She got up and went into the bathroom. Lately she'd had to pee more frequently. Had she gotten some weird nasty VD from screwing around? She hated needles, but if this didn't clear up soon she'd have to go see a doctor.

She peed, then ran her bathtub. She dropped in some soap crystals then lowered herself into the tub and shut her eyes. Damn, she felt lousy! Well, a good soak should make her feel better. She started washing her boobs. They seemed a bit sore. She'd have to insist on no more nipple biting. Why did every guy she went out with have at least one weird freaky fetish?

Suddenly she felt like something was in her throat. She climbed out of the tub and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet just as she tossed her cookies again. Damn! Why was she throwing up so much? Okay, this couldn't wait any more! When she was sure nothing else was coming up, she toweled herself off, then got dressed. Ugh! Had her pants shrunk? She could barely get them zipped up. She pulled on a shirt, stepped into her boots, and left the cave, walking. She sure didn't feel like flying.

Normally a couple of miles walk would have been nothing to her, but her belly, and her feet, hurt when she finally reached the doctor's office. She had to stop outside to throw up again. When she had finished she went in again.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked, looking bored.

"I feel lousy," Rouge said truthfully.

"Fill out these forms," the nurse said, handing the bat a clipboard with what looked like a whole book of forms! Rouge moaned but felt too sick to put up a fight. She sank heavily into an old chair, relieved to get off her feet. She let out a loud fart. Definitely ate something spoiled. If she found out who'd given her the bad food she'd kill them!

After what seemed like hours she was called into the doctor's office and told to undress. Since she hadn't stopped to put on any underwear, Rouge stripped herself completely naked. She laid down on the examining table, farting again as she did, and closed her eyes.

The nurse asked her why she was there, how she felt, how long had she felt that way, and so on. When Rouge mentioned she'd been throwing up, the nurse asked if she was sexually active.

"Um, yeah," Rouge admitted. "Hey, uh…you don't think I might have, you know…caught something, do you?"

"You haven't been practicing safe sex?" the nurse demanded.

Rouge laughed. "What fun would that be? Ow! Can't you just give me a shot or something?"

"Let's see what the doctor finds out in the examination first," she said. "Would you life a blanket while you wait?"

"I ain't cold," Rouge said. "And I don't give a fuck who sees me naked."

"Well, dear," the nurse said, turning to leave., "maybe that's why you're here today."

If Rouge didn't feel so rotten she'd get her for that!

Finally the doctor came in and started examining her, asking the same questions the nurse had. Rouge growled when the nurse poked her with a needle to get some of her blood, then shut her eyes. She was suddenly so tired.

"When did you have your last period?" the doctor suddenly asked.

"I don't know," Rouge said, thinking that was a weird question. She'd gotten it last month, hadn't she? No, she hadn't. But skipping a period didn't mean anything, did it?  
>"Oh no!" Rouge said. "No no no! I can't be…" She grabbed the doctor's coat. "Tell me I'm not!" she demanded.<p>

"Control yourself, miss," the doctor said. "We'll run the tests and see. You can get dressed now."

Rouge was shaking as she put her clothes back on. Her pants were so tight! But no, it couldn't be!

Finally she was called into the doctor's office. "Well?" she said. "Get to the point? It's just something I ate, isn't it? Something you can cure?"

"Miss Rouge," the doctor said, "there's nothing wrong with you."

"That's good," Rouge said. "I was afraid…"

But the doctor wasn't finished. "You're just going to have a baby!"

For the first time in her life, Rouge the Bat fainted!


End file.
